


Don’t You Remember?

by Hogwarts_School_of_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-Twist and Shout, Supernatural - Freeform, after 12x12, crowley - Freeform, just go with it, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels/pseuds/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels
Summary: Takes place after the events of 12x12. Dean and Cas both remember what had happened in the 1960’s (Twist and Shout), but neither of them knows the other remembers. Some fluff, some...angst? Not sure what you would call this.I really suck at summaries, guys, sorry. Please just read.





	Don’t You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please read and comment what you thought!! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, not the characters, nor Twist and Shout, etc.

Dean Winchester was reborn, but he remembers it all.

The dancing to Elvis, the trip to the beach, their silent moments, and everything in between.

The war. How hard Cas tried to reach him when he got back. How he ran, telling himself that he was saving his love. He remembers when Cas got sick, and then…

Dean Winchester remembers it all. But, to his knowledge, Cas does not. ____________________

The team walked (or, stumbled, rather) into the bunker. It had been a hard fight, even with Mary and Wally alongside them. Cas had almost died before Crowley had arrived and, even Dean had to admit begrudgingly, kind of saved everyone.

Once they were all in the bunker, Dean’s mind began to wander. His thoughts led him to what Cas had said in the moments he believed were his last. “The things we have shared together, they have changed me. You’re my family. I love you. I love all of you.”

The “I love you” hadn’t been directed to him, of course. However, it had reminded Dean of the whispered I love you’s into the phone, of when he was happy - of when they were happy.

Cas’ voice brought him back to his senses. “…he talking about when he said something was stolen?” He spoke with a weak voice. Cas looked brittle, fragile even.

“I have no idea,” Sam replied. “Dean?” Sam had that familiar look of concentration.

It took Dean a minute to realize Sammy was talking to him. “Yeah, no. No idea.”

Dean still loved Cas, from head to toe. How he wished his angel remembered. ______________________

Castiel was reborn, but he remembers it all. Meeting him at that party; the spark that their first glance had lit aflame. He remembered how easy it was to fall in love with him, and how safe he felt. How much Dean had given up for him when they moved in together.

The beach. How hard he had tried to be there for Dean after the war. How painful it had been after he left, to constantly remind himself Dean wasn’t there…

Castiel remembers it all. For all he knows, Dean does not.

______________________

Sam had retired to his room early, leaving the hunter and the angel alone. As they sat on either side of the table, not saying much, Cas’ heart hurt knowing Dean would never know that the first “I love you” when he thought he was dying was meant for him. He would never know how much Cas loved him, ever. That alone was nearly enough to shatter Cas.

”M’going to bed,” Dean said, stifling a yawn. “Night ba-, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean. He was so beautiful, and so loved, but Dean was unaware of both.

“Good night, Dean,” Cas said softly.

Dean, looking and feeling extremely awkward, shuffled out of the room. ______________________

Dean paused, head in his hands. God, he had been so stupid! So lost in thought, he had almost called Castiel “baby” instead of “Cas.” He hoped that the other man hadn’t noticed.

Dean reached his room and pulled out the shoebox from underneath his bed. When he had been reborn, he came across the shoebox along with all of Cas’ vinyls in his apartment. Supposedly, it was “God’s will,” or something to that effect. They were stashed beside the old record player that had been in the bunker since the Winchesters had first arrived, with “I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” at the very bottom. Flipping through the records, Dean couldn’t bear to see it.

He opened the shoebox and dissolved into tears. The polaroids, the letters, a shell…

Dean glanced at the clock, eyes red from crying. The contents of the shoebox were sprawled across his bed, having been sorted and examined thoroughly. After a short while, he resigned to packing it all up. It was almost like he could hear their song softly in the distance…

“Wise men say/Only fools rush in/But I can’t help/Falling in love/With you…”

Dean felt sick. Everything reminded him of Cas, of their apartment, of the happiness they shared. He needed to get out of the small, stuffy room. He walked out, tears running down his face.

He went back and grabbed the box.

______________________

The sounds of footsteps pulled Cas out of his contemplation. Looking up, he saw Dean.

“H-hey Cas.” The taller man’s voice sounded breathy, and he looked as if he had been crying. Though, Cas supposed, be couldn’t look any better himself.

“Dean!” Cas sniffled once. Twice.

“Uhm.” Attempting to regain his composure, Dean cleared his throat. “What- what are you still doing up?”

“Feeling sorry for myself,” the angel had wanted to say. Instead he simply replied, “Reminiscing.”

Dean couldn’t help but notice there was an empty glass in front of Cas. “Over?”

Cas chuckled, though nothing was funny. “An old vinyl. It meant a lot to an…” He hesitated. “An old friend and I. A long time ago.”

After a moment of shared silence, Cas continued. “Yeah, you know what? I should- I’ll just…” Mumbling something about returning to his room, he picked up the glass and made his way to the kitchen.

Dean set the shoebox down on the table, then, after a moment, slid it beside the other man’s vinyl. If he remembered, he had to see… he needed to know…

Looking at it, Dean’s eyes welled up once again. He stifled a gasp and a sob. It was their song. His angel remembered too, he had to.

“Like a river flows/Surely to the sea/Darling, so it goes/Some things are meant to be…” 

“He remembers. Oh god, he remembers.” Dean removed the lid of the box and took out the picture of Cas at the beach, blissfully staring at the ocean.

Cas returned. “Sorry Dean, I’l’ll- I’l’ll get the…” His breath hitched and he stilled, eyes widening at the sight before him. He looked at the polaroid, the record, the shoebox. He looked at Dean. ______________________

The hunter cradled the angel’s face in his hands, as if to reassure himself the other man was real, that this was real.

“My baby…” Dean breathed.

“Dean,” Cas murmured as if in a trance.

Dean closed the gap, and they were kissing. He could feel his angel’s smile against his own. That familiar warmth that only Cas could ever give him, the sense of belonging spread from his head to toes. Dean kissed him as if he were dying, devouring every inch of his love. As they pulled away to breath, their foreheads were still together.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Cas muttered.

“You won’t have to.”

Dean kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him.

“Take my hand/Take my whole life too/For I can’t help/Falling in love/With you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fic - again, comments are well received and appreciated!! Each comment makes my day - so really - conment or leave kudos. Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Yell with me (or at me) on Tumblr: hogwartsschooloffeels. My inbox is always open to anyone who needs to talk.


End file.
